Sanji And Nami: A Little Tale
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Nami visits Sanji at his new restaurant, and he romances her into bed. She surprises herself by being unusually willing. Rated M for lemons.


**Hi there! I recently found a bunch of little stories that I wrote so long ago, I can't remember. (Actually, I do.) There are a few that are One Piece, a few that are Final Fantasy, and a whole heap that are completely and totally all my own idea.**

**I'm gonna be finishing and fixing them all up, and the ones that are all original, I might put up on Deviant Art. Anyway, this one is just a little lemon thing, and I only needed to do the last 200+ words. Please enjoy.**

**One Piece doesn't belong to me.**

_**Sanji And Nami**_

Sanji and Nami met when she and the two pirates she sailed with encountered the floating restaurant where he was head chef. After a lot of fighting with some other pirates who tried to commandeer the ship, Sanji had joined them on their travels. For some time, they travelled, picking up more crew members, fighting other pirates and the navy, helping people in distress. Then they'd found the treasure they'd been seeking.

The treasure had been split equally, then most of the crew had gone their own way, Nami included. Sanji had gone to start up his own restaurant. Nami decided to travel the land, since she'd already travelled the ocean, and her journey had led her to a seaside restaurant, which, she discovered, belonged to Sanji.

He'd welcomed her with open arms and his usual flirting manner. Instead of irritating her as it usually did, it actually made her feel happy, and Nami realised just how much she missed the old days.

"Nami!" he'd exclaimed when he saw her. "How marvellous it is to see such a vision of loveliness grace this modest little bistro!"

He went on to insist that she have a meal, on the house, and Nami accepted the offer. She watched him all night as he played chef, manager and host, and she marvelled at his stamina. After all the customers were fed and then sent home, Sanji invited her up onto the balcony, where two glasses and a bottle of wine awaited them.

Nami looked at the bottle and glasses, then at Sanji, eyebrows raised. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's a bottle of my best wine," he told her. "I've kept it aside for a special occasion such as this."

He corked open the bottle, poured the contents into the glasses, then held one out to her, and after a moments hesitation, she took it. They toasted, then Sanji pulled her close to him and kissed her. The strangest thing happened to Nami then. Her bones turned into spaghetti, her brain stopped functioning, and her body melted against him. She returned his kiss and felt her right arm move up to his shoulder as his right hand took hold of her left.

They remained locked in each others embrace, even once their lips parted. For what seemed an eternity, they simply stood there, holding one another close, then Sanji led her around a corner, up some stairs and through a door into what appeared to be a one room apartment.

He escorted her over to the bed, lowered her down onto it, then began to kiss away her clothes. Nami moaned with pleasure when he exposed her breasts, then latched his mouth over one of her nipples and began suckling. While she was distracted by this he removed the remainder of their clothes.

He removed his mouth from her breast, only to transfer it to her other one. As he suckled and nibbled on this breast, his left hand moved lower and found the opening between her thighs. He inserted his fingers into the soft folds of her womanhood, and she squirmed ecstatically as he massaged her clitoris.

As he sensed her readiness, he relocated his mouth to her lips, removed his hand, and harshly thrust his thick, throbbing shaft into her wet pussy. She cried out in erotic agony as he pierced through her body's defences as though they were not there. He stilled a moment, then began a push and pull rhythm that beat a cadence throughout her entire body.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him to keep him from exiting her body, and she ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him even as he thrust in and out of her, over and over. Then her hands lowered to his back, and her nails raked her mark into him. Her grunted slightly at the pain, then increased his tempo.

At long last, they came together in orgasmic climax, and his white hot seed was released like a jet stream, then they both collapsed in exhaustion. After a long time, Nami was finally able to move, and she rolled over on her side to face Sanji. She ran her fingers along his jaw bone, then traced the outline of his lips.

He caught hold of her hand, pulled her up on top of him, and kissed her fervently. She returned his kiss, then made her way down his body, teasing his nipples with her tongue as she passed by them. When she reached his already stiffening cock, she licked it several times, before taking the entire length into her mouth.

She moved her mouth along his length, using her tongue as an additive to his torment. He grabbed hold of her head and thrust his hips up and down until she sensed her was ready to burst. Then she squeezed his testicles, and he released his spunk inside her mouth.

Nami swallowed quickly, then released Sanji's rod, straddled him and lowered herself onto his still rigid cock. He groaned, then grabbed hold of her hips and bounced her up and down along his dick. She rode him vigorously, her breasts bouncing up and down until he grabbed hold of them.

He came inside her quickly, but did not stop. They kept the pace up until he came again, this time simultaneously with her. By this time, Nami was so full of Sanji's ejaculation that some of it overflowed and spilled all over them. Then she collapsed on top of him and writhed upon him to shake off the remnants of her gratification.

When they regained their strength, they fucked again and again, in varying positions, until they were so exhausted that they fell asleep. The sunlight on her face woke Nami the next morning, and she discovered that Sanji had already been up and apparently had all of her luggage brought over from where she had been staying. She knew that she should be angry at this, but she just didn't care.

She bathed herself, got dressed, then went looking for Sanji. She found him in the kitchen downstairs making omelettes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he greeted her, then kissed her forehead. "I hope you're hungry, cause I made us a splendid breakfast."

"I'm absolutely ravenous," she told him, staring at him hungrily.

He noticed this and grinned. "All in good time," he promised her, "but now we should replenish our strength, so we have the energy for other activities."

She repressed a giggle, then moved towards him and held him from behind.

They ate their breakfast in record time, then rushed back upstairs to fuck. They tore each others clothes off, then Nami pushed Sanji onto the bed. She ran her hands over him, then took his cock into her mouth. She offed him like a pro, then straddled him, but faced away from him. She rode up and down on him until they burst with orgasm, then turned around and began again.

They continued this for a few hours, then noise from downstairs distracted them. Sanji groaned.

"Lunch shift has started," he said, and for the rest of the day, Nami watched him and his staff in action as they ran the restaurant. After the dinner shift, Nami helped clean up, then everyone else left, and the two of them went upstairs.

They fucked all night, then all the next morning, then it was the lunch shift again. For many weeks this continued, then, after a visit to a local doctor, Nami learned that she was pregnant with Sanji's child. She couldn't be more happy than she was at that moment, but figured that it was because she'd been caught up in the romance that Sanji had been showering her with.

How was he going to take the news that he was going to be a father? Well, there was only one way to find out, so she went back to the restaurant and waited for the business day to be over. Once it was done, he immediately took her back upstairs and ravished her senseless, as usual.

Afterwards, he noticed that she seemed a little preoccupied. "What's wrong, Nami?" he asked.

Shifting uncomfortably, she told him, "Nothing's really wrong... It depends on how you look at it, I suppose."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Sanji stared down at her, a frown marring his features. "Okay..." he said. "You're starting to worry me."

"It's not a bad thing!" Nami insisted. "I don't think so, anyway!"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

The look on Sanji's face was one of pure shock, and Nami started to panic. But it didn't last long as her lover's expression changed to one of satisfaction and he lowered himself onto her and proceeded to ravish her lips with his. After tormenting her a little, he moved down to her stomach where he nuzzled her, and a feeling of contentment washed over her at the fact that he was acknowledging their child.

"Sanji?" she whispered.

He raised his head to look at her, then moved up and kissed her again. "Sweet Nami," he whispered. "A child. You have to stay with me now."

Not wanting to protest as his hands started to rove her once more, all Nami could do was moan, "Yes."

It turned out to be the best spur of the moment decision of her life, except for joining the Straw Hat crew.

_Finito._

**Way back when I wrote this, I wasn't very good at writing long chapters, and I remember it took a **_very _**long while for me to do this. I'm much better at it now, though I'm still practising. I'll probably get back to my Naruto ones soon. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
